1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a cloud computing system and a cloud server managing method thereof, and more specifically to a cloud computing system and a cloud server managing method thereof that strengthen server security.
2. Related Art
Cloud computing is computing that provides virtualized information technology (IT) resources through a service by using Internet technology, and denotes computing in which users borrow and use sufficient IT resources such as software, storage space, a server, and a network, receive real-time scalability supported according to a service load, and pay a cost for used resources.
Cloud computing enables the use of necessary network and computing resources according to various requirements of users, but when secure computing resources are required for privacy, cloud computing has difficulty in providing a service that satisfies various requirements of users and is suitable for privacy.
In this context, since remote work such as telecommuting and work on the move has limitations in security, the related art allows workers to access a company server over a virtual private network (VPN) for protecting company privacy, but is inconvenient to use.